Yo soy tu amigo fiel
by Lilac Bloom 11
Summary: La amistad entre un digimon y su camarada humano siempre permanecerá intacta, aún después de 1000 años.


_¡Hola! Antes que nada muchas felicidades por este año nuevo que acaba de comenzar. Espero que el 2002 sea **EL** año para todos ustedes. Cada vez que estreno año me emociono mucho porque representa una oportunidad para iniciar cosas distintas o reafirmar lo que vienes haciendo desde antes. Bueno, ya  mejor le paro a mi rollo de nuevo año y comento este fic. Los que hayan leído mis otros fics (específicamente mis notas al inicio) sabrán que mi mayor inspiración, mi musa por así decirlo es el insomnio. ¿Triste verdad? Pero así es, la verdad es que solo escribo de noche porque en el día me es imposible ya que estudio y trabajo. Por eso me tardo tanto en actualizar. En fin, hace 4 días me atacó el insomnio de nuevo y no saben lo desesperante que es, ya que por más que hago no me duermo. No tenía ganas de escribir (es decir, inspiración) y la tele en la madrugada aburre, no tenía un libro que leer, ¡nada!. Así que me puse a ordenar mi cuarto, específicamente mis discos, ya que mi hermano había organizado una fiesta y por supuesto tomó mis discos e hizo un desmadre con ellos. Estaba en eso cuando me encontré con un disco de mi hermana menor, específicamente el soundtrack de Toy Story. Como no tenía nada que hacer me puse a escucharlo y fue entonces cuando me vino la idea de este fic. Se que no es mi mejor fic ya que tiene una trama sencilla, predecible y probablemente muy cursi pero ese era mi estado de ánimo cuando lo escribí (insomnio, la navidad reciente, el año por llegar, la sidra y muchos otros factores), además de que tenía ganas de escribir un one-shot sencillo porque últimamente me ha dado por escribir cosas raras y complicadas. Bueno, ¡espero que les guste!  _

_Aclaración: Digimon no me pertenece. Punto. La canción _"Yo soy tu amigo fiel" _fue escrita por Randy Newman e interpretada en español por Ricardo Murguía y Renato López y la pueden encontrar en la banda sonora de Toy Story ó Toy Story 2 y en muchas recopilaciones de música de película._

_Una última nota: Este fic alterna los puntos de vista de dos personajes y los voy a diferenciar con _**negritas **_ó _letra normal. _La canción va en cursivas.._

---------

**Yo soy tu amigo fiel **

_Por; Lara H._

_---------------------------------_

_"Yo soy tu amigo fiel"_

_--------------------------------_

Otro día tranquilo y soleado en el Digimundo...me aburro. De la misma forma que desde hace miles de años, cuando lo ví por última vez. ¿Por qué tuvieron que cerrar la puerta entre ambos mundos? Sé que lo hicieron por seguridad, para evitar otro desequilibrio como el de hace 1000 años. E incluso cambiaron la forma en que transcurre el tiempo en el Digimundo para evitar que un humano se quedara aquí. ¿Me pregunto cuántos años han pasado en la Tierra? Espero que sean muchos menos que aquí de lo contrario el ya habría muerto...Pero el caso es que nunca lo volveré a ver. Nunca volveré a jugar con él, ni tendremos aventuras ni nada...El digimundo es ahora un lugar bello y tranquilo, gracias a él y a otros 11 niños más...pero ahora es un mundo aburrido.

- "¡Hey! V-mon, ¿dónde estás?"- escuché una voz buscándome acompañada de unos aleteos, obviamente se trata de...

- "Aquí estoy Patamón"- dije mientras cerraba los ojos. En ese momento estaba tirado junto a un estanque tomando el sol. Los aleteos se oyen cada vez más cercanos hasta que...

- "¡Vamos V-mon levántate!"- exclamó Patamón dando vueltas como loco a mi alrededor. La verdad es que nunca lo había visto tan excitado. 

- "Ya estate quieto Patamón, me vas a marear"- dije mientras me levantaba perezosamente. Yo no solía ser así pero conforme pasaron los años me invadió una apatía tremenda. 

- "¿Y cómo quieres que esté? ¡Estoy muy emocionado! ¡Lo voy a ver! ¡Lo voy a ver!"

- "¿A quién?"

- "¡A TK!"- al escuchar el nombre dí un brinco y me caí al estanque. Pero me levanté inmediatamente para preguntar

- "¿Estás loco Patamón?"

- "¡Claro que no! El que está loco eres tú, ¿por qué no estás emocionado?"

- "¿De qué hablas?"- dije confundido. Patamón se calmó un poco y me miró a los ojos.

- "Ya veo...como te la pasas todo el día solo no has escuchado la noticia. Gennai finalmente accedió a que viéramos a nuestros compañeros de nuevo"- la noticia me alteró e inmediatamente me puse de pie y a brincar exaltado.

- "¿EN SERIO? ¿CUÁNDO? ¡VAN A VENIR!"- grité a todo pulmón.

- "Más bien, nosotros vamos a ir al mundo real. Esta tarde. Sólo vamos a estar un par de horas pero eso no me importa con tal de ver a TK de nuevo"

- "¡Esta tarde! ¿Cuánto falta para eso? No puedo esperar"- y por arte de magia mi mal humor y mi apatía desaparecieron. El pensar que en pocas horas vería de nuevo a Davis me hacía muy feliz. 

- "Si esperamos miles de años podemos esperar un par de horas"- dijo Patamón volviendo a su estado excitado- "¡Va a ser genial!"

- "¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho! Me pregunto qué nuevos juegos se sabrá Davis ahora..."

- "No muchos"- dijo una nueva voz. Era Gatomón, quién también estaba feliz, pero no lo mostraba tan abiertamente como Patamón y yo. Ella era más tranquila.

- "¿De qué hablas Gatomón?"- preguntó Patamón.

- "Ya veo que no escuchaste todo lo que dijo el señor Gennai Patamón, porque saliste corriendo cuando supiste de nuestro viaje. Así como han pasado muchos años en el Digimundo, lo mismo ha pasado en la Tierra. Nuestros compañeros ya crecieron y no son los mismos de antes, ¿entiendes?"

- "¿Qué tanto crecieron?"- preguntó Patamón

- "No lo sé, pero Gennai nos dijo que nos preparemos para una sorpresa. Así que las cosas definitivamente no van a ser lo de antes. Así que Patamón, no esperes que TK juegue contigo a la guerra de almohadas ó V-mon, no creo que Davis quiera jugar videojuegos como antes"

- "Eres una aguafiestas Gatomón"- dijo Patamón

- "Sólo soy realista"- y con eso se alejó dejándonos solos y callados. Un par de minutos después Patamón me miró preocupado.

- "¿Habrán cambiado mucho?"

- "No sé..."

- "Nosotros sí cambiamos, era obvio, después de 1000 años. Ya no somos tan arriesgados y escandalosos"- comentó Patamón.

Tenía razón. Yo me había vuelto taciturno y reservado, a pesar de que se supone que los Digimon somos bases de datos que nunca cambian (excepto al digievolucionar pero esa es otra historia). Los seres humanos por otro lado sí que son cambiantes, en un par de años se pueden transformar en seres completamente distintos a lo que eran antes. Eso me dijo Patamón hace tiempo y él sabía bien de eso ya que lo había vivido con TK. En sólo tres años había pasado de ser un chiquillo chaparro y escandaloso a un muchacho alto y calmado. Y en esta ocasión había pasado muchos más años.

- "¿Qué tanto habrán cambiado V-mon? ¿Crees que aún se acuerden del Digimundo?"- preguntó mi amigo volador preocupado. Pero yo estaba pensando en algo aún más preocupante.

Cuando vuelva a ver a Davis...¿Aún seremos amigos?

--------------------------

_"Yo soy tu amigo fiel"****_

**_------------------------_**

****

**-"Sólo un par de líneas más...¡terminé!. ¡Condenado trabajo! Me tuvo todas las vacaciones de invierno trabajando. Mi hermana no mentía cuando me dijo que la universidad no era fácil. Vaya...ya ni sé que día es hoy. Veamos el calendario. 31 de Diciembre de 2012. Curioso...hoy se cumplen 10 años de nuestro encuentro final con MaloMyotismon, de la vez que ví a V-mon por última vez. ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo!."**

**Estaba metido en esos pensamientos cuando escuché a alguien tocar la puerta de mi recámara.**

**- "Pase"- la puerta se abrió y ví a mi hermana entrar con cara de fastidio.**

**- "¿Ahora qué te pasa Jun?"**

**- "Ni creas que soy tu portera, la próxima vez que toquen tu vas a abrir ¡me oyes!"- Jun estaba de muy mal humor por lo visto. Estuve tentado a preguntarle pero preferí cuidar mi integridad física. **

**- "¿Quieres decir que tengo una visita?"**

**- "¡Ya llevas dos años en la Universidad y ni aún así se te quita lo estúpido! Es tu amigo"- dijo con enojo, enfatizando la palabra "amigo" con rabia. Inmediatamente supe de quién se trataba y cuál era el problema de Jun. El mismo de siempre.**

**- "Dile que pase"- dije mientras me levantaba de mi escritorio. Jun se dió la media vuelta y salió, dando un portazo. Poco después escuché unos golpes en mi puerta acompañados de la voz de mi hermana que decía.**

**- "...Y dile al idiota de tu hermano que si me vuelve a dejar plantada ahora sí terminamos. ¡me oyes!"**

**- "Se lo diré Jun, no te preocupes. Aunque ya te expliqué que Matt tuvo ensayo hasta tarde y no pudo comunicarse contigo..."- dijo otra voz sonando lo más calmada posible**

**- "¡Puras excusas!"- gritó Jun. Decidí salvar el oído de mi amigo abriendo la puerta. Del otro lado encontré a mi hermana aún enojada, gritándole a mi mejor amigo, TK. **

**- "Hola TK, pasa"- dije haciéndome a un lado para que pasara. Miré a Jun- "Gracias hermanita"**

**Jun iba a gritar un poco más pero fue entonces cuando cerré. Me giré y vi a TK de pie junto a mi cama aún recuperándose del aturdimiento que le produjo el discurso de mi hermana. **

**- "¿Otro plantón?"- pregunté**

**- "¿Tú que crees? Estoy tentado a cambiar el número de mi casa, Jun me llamó toda la noche preguntando por él. Hasta que Kari se molestó y se fue argumentando que prefería pasar la noche hablando con Jun que con ella"**

**- "Mujeres"- dije sentándome en la cama- "Lo siento mucho, pero ya sabes como es Jun"**

**- "No hay problema. Fuera de estas escenitas es una buena novia. Mi hermano está muy contento desde que finalmente aceptó salir con ella. Aunque no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría si se casaran."**

**- "Así que Kari se peleó contigo..."**

**- "Sí...pero ya se le pasará"- dijo sonriente. Cosa rara porque cada vez que esos dos pelean TK deambula con cara de zombi abandonado. **

**- "Y ahora, ¿por qué estás tan contento?"**

**- "¡Oh vamos Davis! Hoy es año nuevo, es día de fiesta. Además, este año va a ser muy especial como sabrás"**

**- "¿De qué hablas?"**

**- "¡No me digas que no has revisado tu e-mail!"- dijo riéndose- "¿ Qué esperas? ¡Hazlo ahora!"**

**Sin decir una palabra me senté frente a la computadora y accedí a mi e-mail. Entre los e-mail de SPAM, mis compañeros y una carta cadena de Yolei, encontré uno muy particular...**

**- "¿Gennai?"- pregunté.**

**- "Ábrelo"- dijo TK sonriendo**

**Le hice caso y abrí el mensaje, el cual decía lo siguiente:**

**Queridos No-tan-niños Elegidos:**

**Como sabrán en dos días (el 31) se cumplirán 10 años (tiempo en el Mundo Real) de la batalla final para salvar los dos mundos. Desde ese entonces el Digimundo ha vivido en paz y armonía y se puede decir que han sido los mejores años desde su creación. Con motivo de los 1000 años (tiempo en el Digimundo) de esa memorable batalla se han organizado varios festejos en todos los poblados, donde nuestros invitados de honor serían sus compañeros Digimon. Sin embargo, hemos decidido que la mejor forma de festejar y agradecer a nuestros amigos es ayudarlos a volver a ver a sus queridos compañeros humanos. Por lo tanto, el día 31 de Diciembre a las 6 de la tarde (justo al cumplirse los 10 años de la batalla) vamos a enviar a los Digimon al mundo real por tres horas. Ellos van a aparecer en el parque de Odaiba, el cual espero que la mayoría recuerde.  **

**Cuídense mucho y espero que todos sus anhelos se estén volviendo realidad.**

**                                                             Gennai**

**- "Esto es un chiste, ¿verdad TK? Seguramente es una broma de Yolei por los Santos Inocentes y..."**

**- "Yo también pensaba lo mismo Davis, pero es auténtico. Izzy ya lo rastreó"  
- "Entonces..."**

**- "Patamón y V-mon vendrán esta tarde a la Tierra. ¡Los veremos después de tanto tiempo!"**

**- "Yo..."- no sabía que más decir. Era una extraña coincidencia, hace 5 minutos estaba pensando en V-mon y ahora estaba a punto de verlo.**

**- "¿Davis?"- dijo TK llamando mi atención- "Hablé con los demás y quedamos de vernos a las 5:00 en el parque para arreglar todo, nos toca la música"**

**- "¿Eh? Ah bueno...¿y qué vamos a llevar?"**

**- "Pues yo voy a llevar una grabadora y tú puedes llevar discos. Mi hermano quería tocar pero le dije que es mejor hacer algo discreto"**

**- "De acuerdo..."**

**- "¿Qué te pasa Davis?"**

**- "Es que...el e-mail de Gennai decía que han pasado 1000 años en el Digimundo"**

**- "Increíble, ¿verdad?. Sólo piensa en todo lo que han vivido nuestros amigos desde la última vez que los vimos"**

**- "Ese es el problema...es que...¿y si ya no se acuerdan de nosotros?"**

**- "No digas tonterías Davis, ¡claro que se acuerdan!"**

**- "Dime TK, ¿aún recuerdas todo lo que hacía Patamón? ¿sus gustos? ¿su forma de hablar?"**

**- "Pues...recuerdo que le gustaba la comida de mi madre...dormir...¡vaya! no recuerdo bien, pero por lo menos sé lo importante"**

**- "Y nosotros sólo pasamos 10 años sin verlos, ¡imagínate lo que son 1000 años!"**

**- "En eso tienes razón Davis..."  
- "Y nosotros cambiamos...las cosas ya no van a ser las mismas. Sólo mírame"**

**TK me miró aturdido. Y por un momento su alegría se le desvaneció. Ya que yo tenía razón. No éramos los mismos, tanto física como mentalmente. **

**- "Bueno Davis, en eso tienes razón. Pero yo tengo fe de que a pesar de lo mucho que hemos cambiado y el tiempo que ha pasado, Patamón me recordará de la misma forma que yo lo recuerdo. Tengo que irme Davis, nos vemos a las 5"**

**Y así se fue. Yo me quedé sentado. Y una pregunta invadía mi mente.**

**Cuando vuelva a ver a V-mon ¿Aún seremos amigos?**

**--------------------**

_Y si un día_

_tú te encuentras_

_lejos muy lejos de tu lindo hogar._

_-------------------------------_

- ¿Ya estás listo V-mon?"- me preguntó Agumón- "Tenemos que apresurarnos ya que tenemos que estar en casa del señor Gennai a las 5"

- "Sí, ya voy"- tomé mis cosas y salí corriendo detrás del grupo, que ya se marchaba. Mis pertenencias consistían únicamente en los goggles de Davis. Me los regaló el día que nos despedimos, hace 1000 años. Es curioso como sólo pasamos unos cuantos meses juntos y de todos modos nos hicimos inseparables. 

Nunca se lo comenté a los demás pero el tiempo que estuve en casa de Davis, me invadía la nostalgia ya que extrañaba el Digimundo. Ya sé que de todos modos íbamos a diario, pero extrañaba sus noches tranquilas, el andar de aquí a allá con otros Digimon, mi vida antes de esta aventura loca. Vivir en el mundo real era divertido, comía cosas maravillosas y veía objetos y paisajes que nunca imaginé. Pero aún así me sentía triste. 

Sin embargo era en esas noches que me sentía triste cuando Davis me hacía sentir mejor. Yo no le decía nada pero él se daba cuenta y entonces inventaba locuras para hacerme reír. Una vez me metió a bañar, o jugábamos videojuegos o simplemente me contaba las travesuras que hacía de niño. No se le daban los discursos sentimentales pero eran sus acciones las que me ayudaban. Nunca comenté abiertamente mi tristeza y él no decía nada...era una comunicación en clave. La verdad, a pesar de que lo ocultaba con sus aires de grandeza y sus ganas de llamar la atención, Davis tenía un gran corazón.

-----------------------

_Cierra los ojos y recuerda que_

_Yo soy tu amigo fiel_

_Sí, yo soy tu amigo fiel_

_---------------------------_

**Ya eran las 3 de la tarde y aún no me decidía cuales discos llevar. Quería que todo saliera bien, porque era un acontecimiento muy especial. 10 años...vaya, yo sí me acuerdo de mi despedida con él.**

**(flashback)**

**- "Bueno V-mon, aquí termina todo"- dije tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible. Mis compañeros eran lo contrario. Lloraban y se sentían muy mal. Incluso Kari. Yo pensé que ella estaba acostumbrada a las despedidas pero dijo que esta era definitiva, ya que la primera vez tenía la sensación de que vería a Gatomón pronto. **

**- "Te voy a extrañar Davis"- dijo mi amiguito**

**- "Yo también...nunca te voy a olvidar, lo prometo"**

**- "Y yo tampoco"**

**- "Toma"- me quité los goggles y se los dí- "Esto es para que me recuerdes. Cuando te sientas triste míralos y piensa que yo siempre seré tu amigo, ¿entiendes?"**

**- "Está bien. Yo...yo también seré siempre tu amigo, pase lo que pase"**

**(flashback termina)**

**Ese día nos prometimos que pasara lo que pasara siempre seríamos amigos. ¿Por qué entonces ya no estaba tan seguro?**

**------------------------**

_Yo soy tu amigo fiel_

_Yo soy tu amigo fiel_

_Tengo problemas_

_¡Ja! Yo también_

_No hay nada que no pueda hacer por tí_

_Y estando juntos todo marcha bien_

_Pues yo soy tu amigo fiel_

_----------------------------_

4 de la tarde, Ya estábamos cerca de la casa de Gennai. Pasamos cerca de un acantilado y me acordé de la primera vez que digievolucioné a XV-mon cuando esa  tortuga gigantesca nos correteó por verla hacer pipí. Ambos estábamos tristes porque Kari y Gatomón no nos hacían caso por lo que Davis pensó que si yo evolucionaba, les agradaríamos más. No estaba muy seguro de su plan pero accedí. Por Davis, soy capaz de hacer las cosas más locas (y es más, las hice). Pero dentro del plan acabamos atrapados y a punto de ser hechos papilla por esa tortuga cuando Davis tuvo la genial idea de pedirle que se lavara las manos. Yo creo que fue su "valentía" lo que me hizo digievolucionar y salimos de esa. 

También me acuerdo de cuando encontramos el huevo de la amistad. Davis estaba confundido pero al final, me apoyó y pude digievolucionar a Raidramón. 

Parece que no importanto los problemas en los que nos metiéramos, siempre salíamos a flote. 

Porque nuestra amistad vencía todos los obstáculos. 

-------------------------

_Tal vez hay seres más inteligentes_

_Más fuertes y grandes también_

_--------------------------------------------_

**5:30 de la tarde. Ya teníamos toda la decoración lista, la comida y la música. Todos mis amigos deambulaban nerviosos y sumidos en sus reflexiones. El ambiente era tenso y a la vez alegre. Yo sentía "mariposas en el estómago". Sólo media hora para su llegada. Lo volvería a ver, un digimon pequeñito y azul con un apetito enorme, un poco imprudente e inocente. . **

**Yo tampoco soy una maravilla (claro que eso nunca lo diré en voz alta). Soy muy impulsivo y creo que en el ramo de la inteligencia no salí muy bien librado.**

**Sin embargo, a pesar de nuestras carencias, V-mon y yo hacíamos un equipo genial. V--mon por ejemplo, tenía un valor increíble, aun recuerdo como se sacrificó cuando el RedVeggiemon lo golpeó varias veces. Nunca se movió, argumentando que lo hacía por mí. Y por supuesto, de no haber sido por él (y Wormon e Ichijouji) este mundo no estaría en paz.**

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_Ninguno de ellos te querrá como yo a tí_

_Mi fiel amigo_

_----------------------------------------------------_

- "Muy bien, el portal está listo. Cuando gusten"- dijo el señor Gennai haciéndose a un lado. Agumón fue el primero en brincar hacia él. Biyomón le siguió, y así todos fueron brincando hasta que solo quedamos Patamón y yo. 

- "¡Vamos V-mon!"- dijo contento- "Esto va a ser genial"

Y dicho y hecho saltó al portal. Yo me quedé de pie.

- "¿No vas a ir V-mon?"-me preguntó Gennai

- "Sí...pero no estoy seguro de lo que va a pasar. No sé si Davis aún quiera ser mi amigo"

- "Bueno V-mon, creo que es tu decisión. Pero solo puedo decirte que lo que Davis y tu tienen es algo que muchos seres de ambos mundos desean. ¿Aún te consideras amigo de Davis?"

- "¡Claro!"

- "¿Estás seguro de esa amistad?"

- "Sí"

- "Entonces pase lo que pase nunca morirá. Ni el tiempo, ni la distancia. Claro que no podremos estar seguros hasta que brinques ese portal"

- "Muchas gracias"- dije brincando el portal

--------------------

_Nuestra gran amistad_

_El tiempo no borrará_

_------------------------_

**Estábamos en el parque sentados cuando de pronto una luz muy brillante nos cegó. El portal estaba abierto y vimos salir a una figura pequeña.**

**- "¡Tai!"- gritó emocionada y corrió hacia su antiguo amigo. Ambos se abrazaron y platicaron como si sólo hubieran pasado 2 minutos desde la última vez que se habían visto.**

**Uno a uno los Digimon fueron saliendo del portal y reencontrándose con sus compañeros humanos. Todos mostraban alegría. Realmente el vínculo que habíamos formado con ellos era tan fuerte que ni el tiempo ni los cambios podían romperlo. A lo mejor tendríamos que modificar nuestras actividades, la forma de platicar, las cosas serían distintas, pero la esencia seguía ahí. Nuestra amistad nunca moriría.**

----------------------------------

_Ya lo verás, no terminará_

_Pues yo soy tu amigo fiel_

_Sí yo soy tu amigo fiel_

_-------------------------------------_

De pronto me encontré en el parque del mundo real. Vi a mi alrededor y observé a mis amigos platicando animadamente con unas personas mayores. 

- "¿Dónde están V-mon?"- me preguntó Patamón excitado

- "No lo sé"- dije nervioso. Había llegado la hora.

- "¡Patamón!"- escuchamos una voz, la cual provenía de un hombre muy alto y rubio. 

- "¡TK!"- dijo Patamón inmediatamente, lanzándose contra el humano. Ambos se abrazaron y rieron como si nada hubiera pasado. Ni el tiempo ni los cambios habían afectado su amistad, tal como lo había dicho Gennai. ¿Pasará lo mismo con Davis?

"¿V-mon?"- escuché una voz y entonces lo ví. Enfrente de mí estaba un joven con el cabello castaño rojizo. En su mano tenía una bolsa de dulces (mis favoritos). Su mirada y su sonrisa me indicaron una cosa.

Mi pregunta ya había sido contestada.

**FIN**__

****

****


End file.
